Gamemodes
Arsenal Gamemode Hub Gamemodes are variations of the standard mode, which can range from only using a certain type of weapon to playing in entirely new maps. All non-standard gamemodes end at level 16 rather than 32, with the exception of Free for All and Kill Confirmed. ---- Standard Arsenal's core gameplay. It is the most played and most basic of the Arsenal game modes, including every single weapon in the game with the exception of some weapons. Standard Mode does not end until a single player has gotten a kill with the golden knife. Standard mode was formerly the only game mode always in the rotation, and became the only votable mode after a non-standard game mode had been played. This was changed during a later update. Gun Rotation Unlike Standard, where guns will cycle after every kill, in Gun Rotation all guns for all players will automatically and simultaneously cycle after 20 seconds. Players are encouraged to obtain as many kills as they can with a single weapon before it switches in order to achieve the 32 levels needed to win, with the Golden Gun and Golden Knife being the last two weapons. Gun Rotation was added to Arsenal on 08/25/2019, as part of the August Update. Concussion Mania Concussion Mania solely utilizes the Concussion Rifle and golden weapons, with a score minimum of 16 needed to win the game. It was added in the summer update. However, the icon shows two Railguns instead of the Concussion Rifle. BrickBattle BrickBattle comes exclusively with BrickBattle-exclusive weapons, such as the Slingshot, Bomb, Superball, RPG, Linked Sword (replacing the Knife in this mode), and the Trowel. BrickBattle does not end until a player gets a kill with the Golden Knife, with at least 16 kills. It uses a separate map pool from the rest of Arsenal, allowing for gameplay on classic Roblox maps such as Bloxburg (from Roblox Battle 2013), Chaos Canyon, Crossroads, and RavenRock. Fall damage is not present, however stomping] appears to not be affected. Free For All A staple of many FPS shooters, Free for All (FFA) removes teams entirely. Players will be on their own, and must get the final kill on an enemy in order to be promoted to the next weapon. It ends at 32 kills, unlike other non-standard modes, unlike every mode, you cannot get assists in this mode. Kill Confirmed Kill Confirmed does not reward players with points directly upon a kill. Enemies will drop their team-colored dogtags, which must be grabbed by players in order to either score for their team, or deny enemies an opportunity to score. Enemy dogtags reward 1 point while team dogtags reward 2 points. The game ends once time runs out, with the team at the highest amount of dogtags winning, this is the only mode where more than 34 points can be obtained. Swordfights Swordfights is a VIP server-exclusive gamemode. This game mode is based on an old Roblox game, "Sword Fight on The Heights" by Shedletsky. All players kill each other with only swords, all of which cannot do backstabs. Every time the player kills an enemy, the player will get a different kind of sword. All swords are the same except the Ice Dagger. The following are swords available in Swordfights: *Darkheart *Venomshank *Illumina *Fireband *Ice Dagger *Windforce *Ghostwalker There was originally going to be a Battle Axe in the gamemode, but it was scrapped. However, it can be found in the game as the favorite weapon of the Gladiator skin. Upcoming Gamemodes Juggernaut "Collect kills as a juggernaut. Whoever kills the juggernaut becomes the juggernaut" ''-Official Description'' The upcoming gamemode that will appear for the Halloween update of arsenal. In this gamemode, it is very common (espacially one of the roblox games like the Mad Murder 2) as players will kill a juggernaut. If the player kills him/her, the player will become the juggernaut. The Juggernaut, however, can kill many players as much as he can. This gamemode will last 4 minutes. The player / Juggernaut with the most kills wins the round. The player who killed the juggernaut will become the juggernaut AND teleporting to the safe spot where there are no players there Randomizer TDM (Team Deathmatch) "Different weapons awarded when you spawn. Top score wins!" ''-Official Description'' This gamemode is very similar to the Gun Rotation gamemode, except players will receive different weapons every time they respawn. This gamemode will last 4 minutes and players with most kills wins. Each kill will reward the player with points. If the player resets, commit suicide, or got stabbed, they will not lose points. Randomizer FFA (Free For All) This gamemode is very similar to the Randomizer TDM gamemode, except players will receive different weapons every time they respawn and they're not in teams. This gamemode will last 4 minutes and players with most kills wins. Each kill will reward the player with points. If the player resets, commit suicide, or got stabbed, they will not lose points. Clown Infection This gamemode includes the infection of clowns. At the start of the round, 3 clowns are chosen and they are equipped with Squeaky Hammers and increased walkspeed. They are supposed to hunt down the survivors. The player with the most amount of points wins. Removed Modes These game modes were removed from Arsenal following their respective updates and are currently available in VIP. Railgun Royale Non-standard mode that only included the Railgun as a weapon. 16 kills to win, as with all non-standard modes except Kill Confirmed. Pistols Non-standard mode that only allowed the use of pistols. Typical Colors Non-Standard mode that only utilizes weapons found in Typical Colors 2. Removed in the Summer Update. Counter Blox Non-Standard mode that only utilizes weapons found in Counter Blox. Removed in the Summer Update. Wild West Non-Standard mode that only utilizes Wild West weapons such as the Dual Volcanics and Spencer Carbine. Removed in the Summer Update. Automatics Non-standard mode that only allowed automatic weapons. Removed in the Summer Update. Trivia * The Wild West gamemode also included some guns from the 1st half of the 20th century despite the Wild West happening at the late 19th century. * The old Free For All icon is different from the new icon, as the old icon shows the 2 daggers with the text in front "Temporary icon". This was changed in the summer update. From 2 daggers to 2 Fro skins fighting each other. * The Randomizer TDM is based off of the gamemode "Randomizer" from Bad business, another roblox FPS game. * There were 2 gamemodes in the old version of arsenal which both of them are standard but having different amount of kills the player requires to reach the Golden knife. 1 standard gamemode requires the player to get 26 kills and the other standard gamemode requires 33 kills. ** The 23rd weapon is always the M67 frag grenade from CBRO (which was removed in the mega update due to being a longer time before explosion) and the 24th being the golden gun and the 25th being the golden gun. * The Automatics mode was very overrated by most players due to automatic weapons being powerful. This was removed in the summer update for some reason. * Strangely, the Concussion Mania icon is the Railgun Royale's icon, with the different description "You might have not seen this yet" in the CTE. * in the September update, the gamemode title and the description now shows at the bottom of the screen once the player pressed the "Deploy" button. * Despite Juggernaut in Mad Murder 2 style which the round ends after killing the juggernaut. The arsenal style is different. Category:Hub Pages